Dear Zexion
by Sightlines
Summary: Demyx joins the forces to help his country. Doing this he knows he is leaving everything behind. Even Zexion. Zemyx One-shot Au


Zemyx One-shot

Title: Dear Zexion

Pairing: Zemyx

Rating: M For adult situations

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Demyx joins the forces to help his country. Doing this he knows he is leaving everything behind. Even Zexion. They keep in contact through letters, an occasional email and then the rare phone call. Can they stand the seperation. And how can the keep going when their is a possibility that their last exchange was their final?

**Author's note: Does anybody know of songs that fit Zemyx? **

/////

Dear Zexion,

Everything is fine here. I am being fed well. I know that is one of your biggest concerns. The cooking isn't as good as yours though.

I am currently under Xigbar and Xaldin. You know back from highschool? Xenmas and Saïx joined apparently too. I haven't seen them yet though.

How is your music? Are Roxas and Axel recording everytime you conduct? Everytime one of your pieces is played? And everytime you play in the band? I want to see everyone when I get back!

Tell everybody I said hi.

Love you forever,

Demyx

/////

Dear Demyx,

Everything is fine here too. I miss your company. The house is always quiet without you. I find myself going as far as asking Axel and Roxas to come over for dinner. They keep me busy.

I'm glad that some of our old friends are there with you. I trust them to teach you so you'll know what you are doing.

Roxas and Axel are taping everything. I have about ten recordings already. I recently wrote a new composition. I sent in a piano demo. The company has yet to write me back. Have you been keeping up with your music? You don't want to forget about that know do you?

I miss you more each passing day. But I know you are doing something good.

Love you more anything,

Zexion

/////

Dear Zexion,

You are a huge sap, ya know that? I never thought you could be so 'touchy-feely'.

Can I hear the new composition? Can you send me it on tape? The guys probally want new music. I have been playing the song I wrote for you way back then over and over. I'm guessing they are sick of it by now. I guess that answers if I have been keeping up with my music, huh?

And did you say hi to everybody for me?

Love you so much it hurts, but in a good way,

Demyx

/////

Dear Demyx,

I have enclosed three tapes of all the things I have written in the past week. Every single one of them is I playing. A few times I asked Roxas to play bells while I played the melody.

Each reminds me of you. Also I sent you some sheet music. It reminds me of us. You can learn it if you want. I have no lyrics for it yet. Feel free to write some.

I said hi to everybody for you. They say hi back. They want you to come home soon.

Love you more than everything,

Zexion

/////

Dear Zexion,

I wrote some lyrics. I want you to sing them for me. You have the most beautiful voice in the world. Record that for me.

Everybody says thanks for the new music. That like that it can be sad but filled with valor and courage. Helps them get reared up.

Also can you send me a photo of you? I like the one when when your reading under the tree. I want to keep your face with me all the time.

I get phone time in a few weeks.

Love you,

Demyx

/////

"Zexion?" A voice croaked.

"Demyx?" A hesitant voice replied.

"Oh! I am so happy to talk to you again! Did you get my last letter?"

"Yes. I mailed mine three days ago"

"Did you send everything I asked?"

"Of course I did. I will always do anything you ask"

"Anything?"

"You pervert!"

"Oh I gotta go"

"Oh" Zexion said sadly.

"Don't be said, love! I'll come home safe and sound! Just you wait!"

"Okay, I love you so much Demyx. Please be safe. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Love you too. Talk to you later"

/////

Dear Demyx,

I can hardly wait to hear your voice again. The anxiety is killing me. I want to hold you in my arms again.

I sent the song and the photo. It is the only copy. Don't loose it, okay?

Please be safe. I want you to come home soon. I just want you home. I love you.

Zexion

/////

Dear Zexion,

This is a serious letter. I recieved everything you sent. Thank you.

We are heading out soon and writing letters will be almost impossible to be sent.

I will come back soon. I promise. I will be safe and I will hold you in my arms again. You shouldn't reply to this letter.

I'll call you when I can. I love you, my Zexion. Don't give up on me. I will come back. Alive.

I promise.

Demyx

/////

The letter had slipped out of Zexion's hands after he had finished reading it. The letter lay on the ground alone. But Zexion soon followed it as he collapsed beside it, soundlessly crying.

Zexion didn't recieve letters for months. He totally threw himself into his music. He tried to write but it seemed that he muse had died. Along with his playing ability.

Zexion spent days alone and in the dark. He was trying desperately to wrote and compose new music.

His muse just died the day he recieved Demyx's last letter.

He could never stay on topic now. He was a total scatter-brain. His thoughts jumbled and his speech slurred. He had developed insomnia and had a habit of skipping most meals.

His health was deteriorating. Both mentally and physically.

The only cure: Demyx.

And Zexion lived in constant fear that the next phone call, ring of the doorbell or every letter would hold bad news.

News of Demyx's death.

Zexion hated himself. His inner fire had been extinguished. His musical light had long flickered off. He no longer seemed to enjoy the joy of being a famous classical musician. He no longer sought out anything.

Except Demyx.

Demyx was the only thing that could save him from this nightmare. His own personal hell.

/////

It had been six months since that letter from Demyx and Zexion was on the verge of insanity. And when the doorbell rang that day, shit hit the fan.

It had been a innocent opening of the door. But to Zexion'd dismay, two uniform clad men stood there.

"Mr. Zexion?" The first one said.

"Yes?"

"We have some very troubling news"

Zexion's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground. He stared at the two with dark-ringed and wide eyes.

"He's dead isn't he?" He whispered.

"Sir-"

"Why the hell are you here?" Zexion screamed "He promised he'd come back! He is supposed to be standing there! He is supposed to be smiling at me! He'd laugh and say I promised! These would be tears of joy!"

The tears streamed down Zexion's cheeks as he withered to the ground in a fit of anger and sorrow.

"He lied to me.... He fucking lied"

"Mr. Zexion" The second man said firmly,

"There is a possibility Private Demyx isn't dead"

Zexion's head snapped up.

"What?"

"He was taken captive by the enemy, along with a few others. We are doing are best to save him"

"Why did you come them?" Zexion spat.

"We wanted to bring you this," The first said softly handing Zexion Demyx's sitar "He said if he got captured or anything that we need to bring this to you"

Zexion snatched it from the man's large hands. He clutched it as if it was a lifeline. In a way it was. It was keeping him from falling into the pit of insanity.

Wordlessly Zexion shut the front door and retreated to his dark music room. After shutting himself off, he began to pluck at the strings. Like Demyx had done when he was troubled. And it was soothing. Zexion feel asleep surrounded by paper crumpled, new, torn and scribbled upon and in a small puddle of tears.

/////

"That's mine!" Demyx shouted feebly as the guard removed the photo, the letters, recordings and all other items from his person.

"It's mine now" The guard chuckled darkly, kicking Demyx sharply in the gut.

Demyx cringed as he was shoved violently into a cell. He had been taken captive a month ago. It had been the night he was supposed to head back after five months of being out in the open. But no! He was captured.

"Hey, Roger!" The guard shouted "Come check this out!"

A second man walked in. Probally Roger.

"What Mick?"

"The kids got himself a little boyfriend. He has a photo, a song, love letters and poetry. The works!"

"A dirty faggot" Roger sneered, leering at Demyx.

"To me you are perfect" Mick proclaimed, mocking Demyx's poem "You smell of lavender. Your voice like velvet. You taste of mint and lilies. Everything about you is just amazing. I'd need a million years to describe your perfection. Because you you are just that"

"That's beautiful!" Roger mocked wiping away fake tears. "Lets hear the song!"

Mick smirked placing the tape in the player. Zexion's beautiful floated into the room. The sound of his violin echoes throughout the room.

"Hey Mick, he's quite the looker. I wonder if he'd let us-"

"Don't!" Demyx growled viciously "Finish that sentence!"

"Does pretty boy toy have a name?" Mick teased, smiling wolfishly.

Roger licked his lips and looked at the picture.

"He looks like we could could take an end and-"

An explosion racked through the building as if Demyx's anger set it off and gunfire could be heard throught the building.

"Shit!" Mick swore "Lock the door!"

Roger scurried the door but as he reached it somebody kicked it in.

"Cloud take that one! I'll take the other one!" A brown haired man shouted.

The blonde launched himself at Mick, effectively knocking him down. He dragged the body to where the other had Roger begging at his knees.

"Tie 'em up!" The brunette ordered.

"Ay ay captain" The blonde joked lightly.

"No times for jokes Cloud! Let's get Private Demyx outta here!"

The blonde nodded and they ran over to Demyx's cell.

"You okay soldier?" Cloud asked.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked wearily.

"I'm Cloud and this Leon. We're from the rescue team. We are here to save you" Cloud mumbled.

Leon swore and kicked the door open.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Cut myself on the metal. Poorly made cells we have here. This is why they lost"

"You mean...?" Demyx stuttered.

"That's right private! We have won the war. We all get to go home" Leon said.

Demyx tried to stand up but fell to the ground feebly.

"Easy there" Cloud muttered pulling up and tossing Demyx over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. They began to walk way when Demyx suddenly told them to stop.

"My things are on the table" He mumbled, embarrassed.

Leon nodded and collected Demyx's things and the recording.

"Looks like you have someone waiting for you" Leon said softly looking at the photo.

"Yeah" Demyx said softly.

They jogged in silence to a jeep. Cloud placed Demyx in the back and then joined Leon in the front. Leon deposited all of Demyx's things in his lap.

"Guess what kid?" Leon said.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"You get to go home. Right now we are heading to board a flight outta here" Leon said.

"Really?" Demyx said happily.

"Yes. It is all over" Leon said.

"What about my stuff?"

Cloud sighed and leaned back.

"When you were taken captive, we had to people take it to that Zexion fellow as you had asked"

"Does he think... I'm dead?"

"I don't know" Leon said softly.

Demyx nodded and smiled sadly. He was going home to see his precious Zexion.

/////

Demyx yawned as he shuffled off the plane. He had slept the entire way. Cloud and Leon each side. Leon had told Demyx that he should call Zexion. Demyx had gotten the machine. He left a hesitant:

"Uh, hey, I need a ride. I should be landing in two hours"

What if Zexion didn't show? Demyx shook his head. Zexion wouldn't do that.

"Having doubts?" Cloud asked blowing on a stray hair.

Demyx nodded awkwardly. Cloud hit him on the back.

"Don't worry!" He said heartily "There will be someone to get you. I promise"

Demyx looked at his feet. Leon pushed open the door and everybody flooded out. Cloud and Leon walked away from Demyx, running to see their families. The crowd thinned. Sobs of happiness echoed through the terminal.

Demyx looked around hopefully.

His heart nearly burst out of his chest when he laid eyes on what he has been looking for.

Zexion stood there nervously. He was ringing his hands and chewing his lip. His eyes wide nervously fluttering around. He looked horrible but still beautiful. He had lost a lot of weight and his eyes had dark rings around his eyes.

A huge smile plastered Demyx's face when they both locked eyes.

If Demyx had a bag he would have dropped it as he opened his arms. Zexion ran into Demyx's arms. He jumped up wrapping his legs around Demyx's his waist and latched arms around his neck. Zexion buried his head in the crook of Demyx's neck.

"Demyx..." He cried softly "I thought... I thought you were dead!"

"I promised" Demyx cooed, running his free hand through Zexion's messes hair "I promised I'd come back"

Demyx placed his head on Zexion's shoulder, beginning to cry as well.

"You look aweful" Demyx said softly.

Zexion hicupped and Demyx placed him on the ground.

"I really do, don't I? It's just… I can't do it anymore. The music is gone, Demyx"

"I don't care" Demyx declared lifting Zexion up.

Demyx twirled Zexion around.

"Let's go home" Demyx said, kissing him softly. Zexion smiled, his visible eye twinkling like when they first met.

"Its coming back" He whispered

"My inner fire is being rekindled"

Demyx kissed Zexion and they walked out of the airport, leaving all their troubles behind.

/////

Was that any good? Please review and tell me what you think!

~Sight


End file.
